


[Podfic] Five Times Clint Wished For a Real Family and One Time He Didn't Have To

by miss_marina95



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5 Times, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author Summary: Clint tries not to think about it very often, but sometimes it's nice to have a fantasy to disappear into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Five Times Clint Wished For a Real Family and One Time He Didn't Have To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Signe_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Times Clint Wished for a Real Family and One Time He Didn't Have To](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122678) by [raiining](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiining/pseuds/raiining). 



> Recorded for signe_chan for the Clint/Coulson Holiday Exchange!
> 
> Coverart, links, and opening lines to podfic will be added after reveals! Note: pitch of podfic has been changed for extra anonymity! That will also be changed after reveals :D
> 
> ETA: Download links have been added, and stream has been changed to the proper file! :D Sorry it took so long, my beloved laptop has been taken from me by GeekSquad, and I'm using my sister's until mine is fixed. No coverart for this one, sorry guys!

Length: 00:28:35

Links: Download (right-click, save): [ MP3 ](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/mp3/%5bAvengers%5d%20Five%20Times%20Clint%20Wished%20For%20a%20Real%20Family.mp3) or [ M4B ](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/m4b/%5bAvengers%5d%20Five%20Times%20Clint%20Wished%20For%20a%20Real%20Family.m4b)

Streaming is also available through MP3! Much love to paraka for hosting!


End file.
